prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vince McMahon, Jr.
This article is about Vince McMahon, Jr., WWE Chairman. For his father, see Vince McMahon, Sr.. | birth_place = Pinehurst, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Greenwich, Connecticut | billed = Greenwich, Connecticut | trainer = Tom Prichard | debut = 1979 | retired = }} Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon (August 24, 1945) is an American professional wrestling promoter, announcer, commentator, film producer, actor and former occasional professional wrestler. McMahon is the Chairman, CEO and Chairman of the Executive Committee of professional wrestling promotion WWE inc. Upon acquiring World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), McMahon's WWE became the sole remaining major American professional wrestling promotion (until the national expansion of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor). As an on-camera character, he can appear on all WWE brands (though the majority of the time, he appears on Raw). McMahon plays a character known by the ring name Mr. McMahon, based on his real life persona. In the world of WWE, he is a two-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship and ECW World Championship. He was also the winner of the 1999 Royal Rumble. Vince is the husband of Linda McMahon, with whom he ran WWE from its establishment in 1980 until she resigned as the CEO in September 2009. In storyline, McMahon has been relieved of his duties as Chairman & CEO, and has been succeeded by his real-life son-in-law, Triple H. Personal life McMahon was born on August 24, 1945 in Pinehurst, North Carolina. McMahon's father, Vincent J. McMahon, had left the family while McMahon was still a baby. McMahon did not meet his father until age 12. Vince spent the majority of his childhood living with his mother and a string of stepfathers. In an interview with Playboy, McMahon claimed that one of his stepfathers, Leo Lupton, used to beat his mother and would attack him as well when he tried to protect her. He said, "It is unfortunate that he died before I could kill him. I would have enjoyed that." In his early life, McMahon also overcame dyslexia. McMahon married Linda McMahon on August 26, 1966 in New Bern, North Carolina. The two met in church when Linda was 13 and Vince was 16. At that time McMahon was known as Vince Lupton, using his stepfather's surname. They were introduced by Vince's mother, Vicky Lupton (now Vicky Askew). They have two children, Shane and Stephanie, who both work for WWE. However, Shane McMahon has given notice to the WWE that he will resign, effective January 1, 2010. He has a $12 million penthouse in Manhattan; a $40 million mansion in Greenwich, Connecticut; and a $20 million vacation home in Boca Raton, Florida. In 2007, however, it was reported that WWE cannot back up its claim that McMahon is a billionaire. McMahon has five grandchildren: Declan James and Kenyon Jesse McMahon, sons of Shane and his wife Marissa; and Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire and Vaughn Evelyn Levesque, daughters of Stephanie and her husband Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''While McMahon usually relies on outside interference to win matches, he has borrowed a number of finishers from his opponent and'' / or the wrestler he is in a feud with and usually renames said finishers to tie in with his "evil boss" gimmick. :*Stunner – Copied from Stone Cold Steve Austin :*Evil Bossman(Feint leg drop transitioned into an high-impact elbow drop to the chest, with theatrics – Copied from The Rock) :*Running leg drop – Copied from Hulk Hogan :*Double underhook facebuster – Copied from Triple H :*Bitch slap *'Tag teams and stables' :*Corporate Ministry :*Corporation :*McMahon-Helmsley Faction *'Theme music' :*'"No Chance In Hell"' by Jim Johnston (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF Champion (1 time) :*ECW World Champion (1 time) :*Royal Rumble Winner (1999) :*Chairman of the Board of Directors & Chief Executive Officer See also *Vince McMahon's event history *Vince McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club *Vince McMahon Theme Lyrics External links *Vince McMahon profile at WWE.com *Vince McMahon profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Vince McMahon's entrance theme zh:Vince McMahon McMahon, Vince McMahon, Vince Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Promoters Category:Managers and valets McMahon, Vince Category:Interviewers McMahon, Vince Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni McMahon, Vince Category:1945 births Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1979 debuts